Turning Point
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Ia terluka, ia kehilangan segalanya. Namun ia tetap bertahan, dengan apapun caranya. Meskipun itu artinya ia harus mengorbankan yang tersisa dari dirinya; perasaannya. No Pairing for now. Rating bisa berubah. RnR?


Dia jatuh cinta.

Pada sosok anak lelaki yang suatu hari entah darimana datangnya, menyapanya dan menawarkan senyum tipis yang memukai. Rambutnya yang berwarna darah berubah menjadi warna besi karat di bawah sinar matahari.

Ia jatuh cinta tiap namanya diucapkan sosok itu. Ketika tangannya digenggam dan dikecup dengan lembut. Ketika lelaki itu mengusap halus pipinya yang memanas karena malu. Ketika bibir lelaki itu menyentuh bibirnya di suatu senja saat lelaki itu mengatakan sayang padanya.

Ia merasa seperti diawan. Semuanya indah, bahagia.

Ia jatuh ke dalam dekapan lelaki itu. Semakin dalam, hingga dasar hatinya tak bisa menolak saat lelaki itu memasuki dirinya untuk pertama kali. Rasanya sakit, namun cinta memburamkan semuanya. Ia menyerahkan dirinya untuk lelaki itu. Seutuhnya, semuanya. Ia pikir cinta itu akan bertahan selamanya, ia pikir mereka akan selalu bersama.

Tapi semua salah.

Sampai lelaki itu membuangnya, menjadikannya sebagai bahan taruhan. Lelucon katanya, mudah katanya. Ia masih ingat betul saat lelaki itu mendekatinya, lalu membisiki kata-kata itu. Seakan nafasnya berhenti sesaat.

'_Kau itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak mainanku.'_

'_Enyah.'_

'_Dasar murahan.'_

Ia hanya bisa membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari sosok itu. Sebelumnya suara itu yang membuatnya mabuk, kini menjadi sepahit racun yang merongrong hatinya. Air mata jatuh memburamkan pandangannya. Namun ia tetap berlari. Jauh, jauh sampai lelaki itu tidak terlihat lagi. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Cinta pertamanya berakhir dengan begitu menyakitkan.

Satu bulan pertama, ia masih kerap menitikkan air mata untuk lelaki itu. Dua bulan setelahnya, ia mulai melupakan setiap kenangan buruk itu satu demi satu. Sampai tiba saatnya ia mulai kembali berpacu dengan waktu, saat daun momiji berwarna oranye satu demi satu menyentuh tanah, ia pikir kehidupannya sudah kembali. Meskipun rasa sakit itu masih ada, ia mencoba untuk beradaptasi. Karena kehidupan terus berjalan, dan ia percaya, rasa sakit akan hilang seiring waktu. Meskipun terkadang ia masih mengingat kerlingan mata lelaki itu, ketika saat itu, semua masih begitu manis. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menepuk pipinya kencang. Tidak ada gunanya menangisi lelaki itu. Apa yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah.

Tapi Tuhan memiliki rencana lain untuknya.

.

Tepat dihari kelulusannya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki pergi untuk selamanya.

Semuanya hitam. Hari itu seakan berjalan begitu lambat. Di hari itu ia sedang menunggu Ibunya yang 30 menit terlambat sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan dari Ibu. Ia berdiri dengan gelisah sambil memegang ujung roknya dan sesekali menoleh ke arah jalan, namun nihil. Sosok yang ia nantikan tak kunjung datang. Suara hiruk pikuk teman seangkatannya yang bersorak sorai karena sudah resmi keluar dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Ia tahu Ibunya sibuk, namun beliau sudah berjanji akan datang di hari penting ini. Apalagi Ia adalah lulusan terbaik diangkatannya. Ia ingin memamerkan gelar itu kepada Ibunya dan membuat beliau bangga. Ia ingin melihat senyum Ibunya saat tahu anak gadis satu-satunya membacakan pidato kelulusan dipanggung.

Suara telepon dari nomor tak dikenal tiba-tiba memecahkan konsentrasinya mencari sosok Ibu yang tak kunjung terlihat dikeramaian. Dengan agak malas ia mengangkat telepon itu, dan hampir saja ia mau mematikannya saat suara diujung sana memberi kabar yang membuat dunianya runtuh di detik itu. Ponselnya menyentuh tanah.

"Halo? Ini dengan anak dari Haruno Mebuki-san? Beliau sedang kritis di Rumah Sakit karena kecelakaan."

Ia tak pernah berlari secepat itu sebelumnya.

.

Hanya satu dua sosok kenalan Ibunya yang datang dihari pemakaman, atasan dan teman baik mendiang Ibunya. Dulu Ibunya bercerita, ia diusir dari rumah karena mengandung Sakura. Sosok ayahnya meninggalkan Ibunya saat usia kandungan menginjak 3 bulan. Sejak saat itu ia berjuang sendiri untuk melahirkannya, membesarkannya. Mendidiknya supaya menjadi gadis baik yang dapat diperlakukan dengan layak oleh lelaki. Tidak seperti Ibunya.

Haruno Mebuki tidak tahu ada lelaki yang menginjak hati putrinya 8 bulan yang lalu.

Ia memegang potret Ibunya yang terpatri di pigura dengan erat. Matanya bengkak, namun tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir dari sana. Semuanya habis saat ia melihat sosok paling berharga dihidupnya masuk ke dalam liang pembakaran. Hanya abu yang tersisa. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendiang Ibunya. Apakah ini yang Ibunya mau... Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah Ibunya tiada?

"Sakura?"

Suara berat yang asing menghentikan lamunannya. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat sosok lelaki dengan keriput yang samat terlihat diantara matanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna darah membuatnya bernostalgia sebentar dengan sosok lelaki yang menhancurkan hatinya. Namun pikiran itu ia tampik dengan cepat─tidak perlu menambah luka lagi di hatinya.

"Ya?" sahutnya dengan suara yang serak─ia terlalu banyak menjerit hingga tenggorokannya perih.

"Benar kau Haruno Sakura? Putri dari Haruno Mebuki?"

Siapa dia? Pikirnya saat itu. Namun belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan pria paruh baya itu, ia sudah berada dalam dekapan pria asing itu. Samar ia dapat mencium bau parfum dari setelan jas mahalnya.

"Sakura..." bisik lelaki itu serak. Ia dapat merasakan sisi bajunya basah karena air mata. Ia baru saja mau melepaskan pelukan sosok asing itu saat tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengucapkan kata yang membuat segala kesedihannya berubah menjadi amarah.

"Aku Ayahmu."

Ia menamparnya, kencang. Entah tenaga itu dari mana. Namun sosok itu tak melawan. Sosok itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak tergambar sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah. Ia tak tahu ada sosok berpakaian rapi yang hampir saja menyergapnya, namun ditahan oleh lelaki asing itu.

"Jangan sembarangan kau bicara! Aku tidak punya Ayah!"

"Sakura..."

"Pergi kamu! Pergi!"

Sosok itu membuka mulutnya lagi, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Sosok itu menepuk pundaknya, yang langsung ia tepis. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor. Matanya perih.

"Ayah akan menemuimu nanti."

"Kedatanganmu tidak diperlukan. Pergi!"

Sosok itu meninggalkan ruang duka bersama 3 sosok lain yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Malam itu ia tidak bisa makan sama sekali. Makan pun tidak. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun tak bisa. Ia lelah, amat sangat lelah. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi. Ibu yang tidak akan kembali, sosok asing yang tiba-tiba saja datang setelah kematian Ibunya dan mengaku sebagai ayahnya. Ayahnya yang membuang ia dan Ibunya saat dititik terendah. Sosok asing yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya kepada patah hatinya delapan bulan yang lalu.

Ia merindukan Ibunya.

"Ibu... kenapa kamu pergi begitu cepat?"

Kecelakaan dua hari lalu yang menimpa Ibunya seketika menghancurkan segalanya. Sang penabrak yang selamat, hanya bisa bersujud dengan kepala tertunduk saat ia memukulnya, memakinya, meluapkan amarahnya dihadapan tubuh Ibunya yang terbujur kaku di ranjang pesakitan.

'_Kau tak akan bisa mengembalikan Ibuku!'_

'_Harusnya kau saja yang mati!'_

'_Aku tidak butuh uangmu!'_

Namun semua jeritannya, air matanya tidak akan bisa mengembalikan Ibunya. Bahkan sisa-sisa terakhir mendiang Ibunya sudah ia buang ke lautan. Yang tertinggal hanya pakaiannya dan Ibunya yang belum diangkat dari jemuran, sepotong kue coklat yang belum sempat dimakan, dan kari ayam yang dua malam belum dipanaskan. Gelas berisi kopi dingin yang tak habis diminum masih ada di meja makan.

Ruangan yang selama 14 tahun ia tempati bersama mendiang Ibunya, untuk pertama kalinya terasa begitu dingin.

Ia kembali menitikkan matanya.

.

"Apa kau menerima penawaran Ayah?"

Ia menatap gelas berisi teh _chamomile_ dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Satu minggu sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok asing itu, ia mendapatkan pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal yang mengajaknya bertemu disebuah kafe. Di pojok pesan itu, tertulis 'ayah' disana. Membuatnya muak. Ia ingin saja tidak datang, namun sosok itu membuatnya penasaran. Di satu sisi ia ingin berbicara dengan sosok itu, mendapatkan jawaban atas tindakannya meninggalkan Ibunya 14 tahun yang lalu. Tapi satu sisi, ia tidak ingin. Ia tidak ingin menemui sosok yang membuangnya. Tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan ia harus datang. Maka disinilah ia, duduk berhadapan dengan sosok lelaki yang dulu pernah dicintai oleh mendiang Ibunya.

Ia memainkan gagang cangkir yang isinya masih penuh dan mengepul hangat. Kue yang berada disamping cangkirnya masih tidak tersentuh. Setelah mendengar cerita dari sosok yang mengaku-aku sebagai ayahnya itu, dari awal pertemuannya dengan mendiang Ibunya hingga alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan Ibunya. Ia merasa mual.

Ia sejak awal tidak pernah diinginkan.

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Penawaran sosok itu menarik, sungguh. Apalagi ia sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Apalagi ia masih harus melanjutkan sekolahnya, namun semua itu akan sulit dijalani jika kau tidak punya wali setidaknya. Namun di satu sisi ia tidak ingin bergantung pada sosok dihadapannya. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan pria ini lebih lanjut. Tapi...

"Sakura?"

Pria itu melihatnya dengan penuh harap, dan seketika hatinya seperti dicubit. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ini tidak adil. Lelaki itu membuang ia dan Ibunya. Lelaki itu tidak ada saat Ibunya berjuang sendirian. Lelaki itu entah kemana saat Ibunya membesarkannya seorang diri, tanpa siapa-siapa. Dan dengan seenaknya lelaki itu muncul dihadapannya setelah Ibunya tiada. Memohon dihadapannya untuk memaafkannya dan tinggal bersamanya. Sebagai anaknya.

'Kenapa itu tak kau lakukan sejak dulu?'

Jika lelaki itu tidak meninggalkan Ibunya, setidaknya Ibunya tidak akan perlu bekerja siang malam untuk membayar tagihan apartemen kecil mereka. Jika lelaki itu mau melepaskan istri sebelumnya, ia tidak perlu menderita dimasa kecilnya dan mendapat julukan 'anak haram' dari anak-anak sebayanya. Jika saja lelaki itu setidaknya mau mengunjungi ia dan Ibunya sewaktu-waktu, bukannya menghilang tanpa jejak, mungkin ia tidak akan sebenci ini pada sosok lelaki dihadapannya sekarang. Mungkin semuanya akan berbeda. Mungkin sekarang Ibunya masih ada disini, bersamanya. Berbagi cerita lucu selepas pulang kerja atau sekedar mengusilinya saat ia sedang sibuk belajar.

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang dari dulu?"

Sosok itu terpaku, dan ia dalam diam menunggu jawaban. Waktu terasa begitu lambat.

"Ayah ingin, tapi belum bisa..."

"Jadi bisanya setelah Ibu meninggal?"

Nafasnya tercekat.

"Sakura..."

"Jika kau tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang sesungguhnya, pembicaraan kita selesai."

Ia baru saja mau beranjak dari kursinya ketika tangan lelaki itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakura, dengarkan Ayah."

Ia melirik sosok lelaki dihadapannya yang terlihat sama kacaunya dengan dia sendiri. Meskipun lelaki itu mengenakan setelan kemeja berwarna biru langit yang licin dan rambut yang disisir rapi, matanya terlihat amat lelah. Lagi, hatinya seperti dicubit.

Tidak adil.

Ia kembali duduk.

"Ayah menyayangi Ibumu, sangat menyayanginya."

Ia dapat melihat bola mata pria dihadapannya ini tertutup air mata. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau bohong..."

"Tidak, Sakura. Ayah sungguh menyayangi Ibu. Dan Ayah juga menyayangimu..."

Tidak adil.

"Tapi Ayah bodoh, Sakura. Ayah tidak bisa melepaskan istri Ayah yang sebelumnya karena Ayah memiliki tanggungjawab yang lain disana. Ayah dengan bodoh membuang Ibumu, membuang kamu. Ayah lebih memilih kehilangan kalian daripada kehilangan yang saat itu Ayah miliki."

Ia mencengkeram tangannya semakin erat.

"Ayah tahu waktu tidak bisa kembali. Ayah tahu kamu sangat membenci Ayah saat ini. Tapi Ayah mohon, berikan Ayah tiga kesempatan─tidak, satu kesempatan saja untuk membuktikan kalau Ayah benar-benar menyayangimu, Sakura. Ayah akan berikan apapun yang kamu mau, Ayah─"

"Apapun?"

"Apapun."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menebus semua dosamu di hadapan Ibu sekarang juga."

"Sakura..."

"Tidak bisa? Kalau begitu kita selesai."

Ia baru saja mau bangun lagi dari tempat duduknya ketika 4 sosok pria berpakaian putih hitam menghalangi pergerakannya. Ia terjebak.

"Sakura─"

"Semudah itu kah kau bilang padaku akan memberikan apa saja yang aku mau? Tapi setelah aku memintanya, kau tidak bisa memberikannya. _Bullshit_!"

"Sakura, apapun selain itu..."

"Menebus dosamu saja kau tidak mau!"

Ia lelah. Amat sangat lelah. Ia ingin ini semua berakhir. Ia ingin kembali ke rumahnya, masuk ke dalam selimut dan bersembunyi dari dunia. Ia ingin melupakan segalanya, termasuk sosok lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Ia berharap semuanya adalah mimpi buruk. Namun saat ia membuka matanya, ternyata ini semua adalah kenyataan.

"Sakura, apapun tapi itu. Ayah belum bisa melakukannya sekarang. Ayah masih harus bertanggungjawab terhadap 3 anak Ayah yang lain, terhadap kamu..."

Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah akan membahagiakanmu Sakura. Ayah akan berusaha menggantikan apa yang Ayah tak pernah berikan selama 14 tahun ini. Setelah itu, baru Ayah akan menebus dosa. Ayah mohon, pertimbangkan permohonan Ayah. Tolong, Sakura..."

Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya, tidak di hadapan lelaki ini.

"Lepaskan tanganku."

Sosok itu nampak ragu, namun akhirnya dilepaskan juga cengkeramannya. Ia langsung memegang pergelangan tangannya yang terasa panas dan sakit.

"Sakura..."

"Berikan aku waktu seminggu untuk berpikir. Sampai saat itu tiba jangan sekalipun menghubungiku."

"Saku─"

"Aku permisi."

Kali ini ia langsung bangun dan dengan sedikit berlari, menjauhi sosok yang terus membuat hatinya terasa begitu sesak. Tehnya dibiarkan dingin.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia, terduduk di atas lantai dingin yang tak lagi ditutupi karpet. Ruangan yang selama 14 tahun ia tempati bersama mendiang Ibunya, telah kosong karena seluruh barangnya sudah dikemas dan dikirim ke rumah barunya. Yang tersisa hanya pigura yang berisi fotonya dan Ibunya, serta tas kecil berisikan dompet dan ponselnya.

Matanya kembali terasa panas.

'_Aku akan tinggal bersamamu. Tapi dengan beberapa syarat.'_

'_Syarat apa, Sakura? Ayah akan berusaha memenuhi semuanya.'_

'_Pertama, aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ayah.'_

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, lalu akhirnya membuka mulutnya lagi.

'_...Baiklah.'_

'_Kedua, aku tidak mau mengganti nama keluargaku. Namaku Haruno, bukan Sabaku.'_

'_Saku_─_'_

'_Ketiga, aku tidak mau pindah sekolah sesuai yang kau mau. Aku sudah diterima di SMA yang aku inginkan. Aku dapat beasiswa disana, jadi kau tidak perlu membayar uang sekolahku lagi.'_

'_Tapi_─_'_

'_Aku tidak menerima penolakan.' _Ucapnya dengan mata yang mendelik. Sosok itu langsung menutup mulutnya.

'_Keempat, aku akan merepotkanmu untuk urusan makan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari. Tapi setelah aku bisa hidup bebas tanpa wali, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu.'_

'_Saku_─_'_

'_Dan yang terakhir, aku tidak ingin hidup satu atap denganmu atau dengan anak-anakmu.'_

Sosok itu nampak terdiam. Lama. Ia menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan hati gamang. Ia tidak tahu apa persyaratannya akan diterima atau tidak. Ia pun tahu ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Sosok lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah orang berpengaruh dilihat dari pakaian, kendaraan, dan _bodyguard_ yang selalu sedia di sana. Namun ia setidaknya tidak ingin bergantung pada sosok ini, setidaknya sampai ia bisa berdiri di atas kaki sendiri. Ia tak ingin terikat dengan lelaki ini. Masih ada rasa benci dan muak dihatinya.

'_Baiklah Sakura. Ayah menerima semua persyaratanmu. Tapi untuk yang kelima, Ayah tidak bisa.'_

'_Kalau begitu_─_'_

'_Tapi_─_'_

Sosok itu nampak seperti menahan sesuatu, namun seketika hilang rasa ragunya.

'─_Tapi, kau bisa tinggal disalah satu rumah dikediaman Ayah. Disana cukup luas. Mungkin kau akan tidak terbiasa di awal tapi kau pasti akan betah.'_

Ia terdiam. Ia masih harus tinggal dengan pria ini tapi kemungkinan untuk mereka untuk sering bertemu akan kecil karena ia akan tinggal bukan di rumah utama. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tahu lelaki dihadapannya ini akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa tinggal dengannya.

'_Kalau begitu, akan kuterima.'_

Lelaki itu baru saja ingin mencengkeram tangannya namun ia lebih cepat menghindarinya. Lelaki itu nampak kecewa, namun dengan cepat ditutupinya.

'_Ayah akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk membuktikan kalau Ayah betul menyayangimu, Sakura. Ayah akan mengubah pandanganmu tentang Ayah.'_

Jangan harap.

'_Aku tidak peduli.'_

'_Ayah peduli, Sakura.'_

Dengan langkah berat, ia keluar dari apartemen yang penuh dengan kenangan akan mendiang Ibunya. Saat ia masuk ke dalam mobil BMW berwarna hitam, ia disambut oleh senyum cerah sosok yang mendeklarasikan sebagai ayahnya itu.

"Ayah sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa hidup denganmu."

'Sayangnya aku tidak'

Ia menghabiskan waktu diperjalanannya dalam diam, sambil terus menoleh kebelakang. Sampai tempat dimana ia dulu selalu berpulang, tidak lagi terlihat. Digantikan oleh pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan langit kelabu.

Tempatnya untuk kembali sudah tidak ada lagi.

Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh.

.

.

.

Ia tahu 'ayah'nya ini kaya, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau se_kaya_ ini. Saat ia menginjakkan kaki di kediaman pria bernama Sabaku Haruto ini, ia disambut oleh bangunan khas Jepang kuno yang berdiri megah dengan taman-taman hijau disekelilingnya. Salah satu pengawal lelaki itu ingin mengambil tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa, tapi ia tolak dengan halus. Mendadak ia merasa kecil sekali.

"Sakura, ayo ikut Ayah ke rumah utama. Ayah akan perkenalkan kamu dengan saudara-saudaramu yang lain."

Sabaku Haruto kehilangan istrinya lima tahun lalu, dan sejak saat itu lelaki dengan rambut berwarna darah itu mulai mencari sosok Mebuki Haruno yang ia tinggalkan 14 tahun yang lalu. Namun ia sehari lebih lambat, karena dihari ia akhirnya berhasil melacak keberadaan wanita yang dulu sempat singgah dihatinya, wanita itu telah dijemput malaikat maut.

"Apakah mereka sudah tahu kalau aku akan datang hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura." Jawab sang Ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ada dari mereka yang tidak menentangnya?"

Tanpa dijawabpun ia sudah tahu.

Ia mengganti alas sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, dan dalam diam mengikuti langkah lelaki yang berjalan dengan ringan. Dari dalam kediaman Sabaku Haruto kelihatan lebih besar lagi.

"Sakura, kau akan tinggal disana. Ayah sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa memanggil pelayan disini. Mereka akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu." Ujar ayahnya sambil menunjuk rumah kecil yang tertutup pohon gingko dan cemara yang rindang. Kelihatannya disitu aman dan terpencil. Setidaknya, ia tinggal jauh dari rumah utama.

"Ya.."

Haruto tersenyum tipis.

Dan sampailah mereka di ruang keluarga utama. Saat ia menolehkan padangannya dari lorong yang luas ke arah ruangan itu, saat itulah pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok yang dulu begitu ia kenal.

"Hari ini Ayah ingin memperkenalkan saudara kalian yang baru bisa kembali ke rumah. Namanya─"

'_Hai, Aku Sabaku Gaara. Namamu siapa?'_

'_Kau manis sekali, Sakura. Aku suka melihat matamu. Warnanya hampir sama denganku. Apa ini namanya takdir?'_

'_Hei, aku suka sekali padamu, Sakura. Jadilah pacarku.'_

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Ia beberapa kali mendengar nama Sabaku dari sosok ayahnya itu. Tapi betapa bodohnya ia untuk tidak menyadarinya lebih awal.

Harusnya ia mendengar kata hati kecilnya. Seharusnya ia tidak disini. Seharusnya ia tidak menerima tawaran ini.

Nafasnya tertahan.

'_Sakura, kau milikku. Aku mencintaiku.'_

'_Hahahahahahah, mendapatkannya sungguh mudah. Sepuluh ribu yen untuk keperawanannya? Terlalu murah!'_

'_Kau pikir aku mencintaimu? Kau bodoh sekali, Sakura!'_

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa?"

Suara berat itu mengembalikannya ke kenyataan. Tanpa Ayahnya sadari, sosok putra bungsunya itu menyeringai melihat sosok perempuan yang dulu sempat ia permainkan dan ia buang. Namun ia melihatnya. Dan seketika hatinya mencelos. Ia merasa mual. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang.

"Salam kenal Sakura, aku harap kau betah di rumah barumu." Ujar Gaara, sang bungsu, dengan nada mengejek. Dua saudaranya yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

.

.

.

.

.

**Turning Point**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, apa kabar? Lama sekali tidak bersua. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku kesini. Apa ada dari kalian yang ingat denganku?

Aku tidak akan banyak bicara, tapi semoga kalian suka dengan _fanfic_ ini. Aku berencana akan _update _ seminggu sekali. Semoga aku punya waktu cukup untuk melakukannya.

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan komentar, saran dan kritik ya? Jika masih ada_ typo_ akan segera aku perbaiki begitu ada waktu.

_See u soon._


End file.
